Twisted Logic
by Listzomania
Summary: Regardless of history, sometimes we get it right. AU [Oneshot]


_The noise is deafening._  
_Darkness floods his vision._  
_A high pitched whine erupts in the air._  
_A blinding light fills his vision._

Daryl bolts up quickly, gasping for air. His heart thuds against his chest rapidly. He's drenched in his own sweat. He brings a trembling hand to his face. He's fine. Everything is inhales deeply trying to calm his racing heart and looks around the old apartment. Same dreary walls. Same scattered beer bottles. Same walrus snoring of his brother floating around the place.

He slips out of bed stumbling over to the bathroom. He walks to the sink, splashing water on his face repeatedly. Get it together. He's gotta get it together. He stares at his reflection. When had he gotten so old. So shaggy. He rubbed the stubble in his chin. He needed to shave. Needed to take his mind off that dream.

He walked back to bed, slipping under the covers. A slender arm snaked across his torso. He looked to his right at the naked body laying next to him. A sea of auburn hair greeted him where a face should be. He turned away from her and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep.

'All the words are gonna bleed from me and I will think no more  
And the stains coming from my body will tell my go back home'  
A guitar riff filled the room before it slowly died down.

'And that was the White Stripes wi-'

Daryl slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He sat up groggily scratching his head. The tiniest touch to his head sent a ripple of pain through him. What the hell happened last night. He racked his brain trying to remember.

Work.  
Bar.  
Floozy.  
Floozy's boyfriend... ah, he gotten into a fight last night. He looked to his right and smirked. And to the victor went the spoils. He walked to the bathroom, time to shower, shave, and head out.

He leaned against the truck wiping the sweat from his brow. Most of his co-workers made lewd comments about women as they packed up. Merle had skirted out on helping and went home for the day. That was fine. That means his place would be empty for once.

Daryl finished packing up and walked over to his old pick up truck. He stops at his door as goosebumps devour his flesh. He feels eyes burning holes through him. He looks around and sees no one watching him, just regular people walking around. His brow furrows in confusion as he gets in his truck and takes off. Just his nerves. Just his nerves.

**xXx**

He leans back his chair laughing loudly. Rick signals for the bartender to give them another round. Shane continues on with his story eliciting more laughter from the Dixon boy. It's been a couple of weeks since they were able to do this.

"Man, yew should write a book or sumthin."

"Nah, too much fun in police work, right Rick."

Rick holds up his bottle and nods. "Damn right."

The trio sat around just talking. Shane looked around before he let out a low whistle. The other two looked around to see what had captured his attention before rolling their eyes. It was just Andrea.

"I feel like we've been set up Daryl."

Daryl nods, "Just a chance for him and blondie to hook up."

Andrea wanders over to the group and smiles, "Hey guys"

The men offer their greetings before Daryl and Rick turn back to talk while Shane and Andrea fall into their own world of conversation.

Daryl rolled his eyes, Shane always did this. Invite them out for boys night, but somehow Andrea would pop up. And then Lori. And then he was left to be a fifth wheel while the men tended to their women.

A shadow loomed over him. Rick arched an eyebrow at the person's appearance.

"Can we help you?"

Daryl looks up to fierce almond eyes and chocolate kissed skin in a turquoise halter top and a knee length black skirt. For a moment he forgets to breath.

"No." she replied not even sparring them a glance. Her eyes were firmly locked on Andrea. "Andrea... really?"

Andrea jumps at her voice and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry Meesh."

Meesh, as Andrea calls her, just rolls her eyes and smile softly. "If you wanted to meet your boyfriend you could have just told me. I could've went home."

Andrea bounds over to her and smiles. "No, no. I'm done." She looks to the guys and smiles. "Guys this is my friend, Michonne."

Michonne acknowledges them with a nod. "Hey."

"Hey Michonne, I'm Rick. This is Daryl" he said pointing to the Dixon boy who just held up his beer at her. "I'm assuming you know Shane."

She snorts and nods. "I think I know more about Shane than I would like," she cut her eyes to Andrea who just blushed.

"Okay! Well we'll see you guys later." Andrea stated as she pushed Michonne away.

Daryl watched as the two girls disappeared into the crowd. He is intrigued.

A while later Lori saunters in. It doesn't take long before her and Rick disappear on the dance floor. Daryl just sighed and listened to Shane ramble on about the zombies from his dream. It's not long before Andrea walks over dragging him by his collar to the bathroom. Gross. But to each is his own.

He sees her at the bar attempting to order a drink. Daryl walks over to her and grins. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She looks at him and smiles softly. "Isn't that what bars were made for."

He smirks and signals the bartender over. He orders another beer for himself and his companion has a long island iced tea. He raises an eyebrow at her request.

"Long day."

He nods understanding and gestures for her to sit with him after they receive their drinks. They sit in silence for a few moments, then she breaks it.

"So, what do you do?"

"Construction. And yew?"

"Lawyer."

"Ohh, beauty and brains."

She rolls her eyes but smiles as she sips her drink. He smirks at his ability to make her smile and takes a swig of his beer fighting the urge to lean over and kiss her. A part of him is puzzled by his sudden urge to explore her mouth and the rest of her but he just chalks it up to the alcohol.

"How do you know Andrea?"

"Shane. Been fuckin her since high school."

She laughs, a loud carefree laugh that sends a shiver down his spine. He watches her as she laughs, taking in every detail. From the length of her throat, to those delicate collar bones descending down to the valley between her breast. He licks his lips.

She looks over to him with half-lidded eyes, the alcohol appears to be working it's magic, and she leans over running her finger along the tattoo on his upper arm.

"How many do you have?"

"Enough. Yew got any?"

She smirks, "Covered."

"Sexy."

She smirks.

"So how come I haven't met yew before this?"

She shrugs, "Don't get out much."

"Why not."

"Well, having to deal with insensitive assholes all day, I don't want to waste my night doing it."

"Too bad yew got the worst of the lot right here."

"You seem to be doing fine by me."

"By letting yew get drunk off yer ass?"

She laughs softly. "It's going to take a few more of these to get me drunk off my ass, Daryl."

A bolt of electricity shoots through his veins at the sound of his name leaving her lips. He grins at her.

"Good, I hate to think yer only talking to me cause yer drunk off yer ass."

"I don't think I need any outside influence to talk to you."

"Well that's a relief." Daryl leans over running his hand up her arm.

Andrea walks over hair disheveled and cheeks flushed, but her eyes are bright. "Sorry Meesh."

Michonne just rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's okay, Daryl here was keeping me company."

Daryl nodded smirking at Shane's dazed expression. You would think he'd be used to it by now,

They all sit and talk. Michonne sneaks looks at Daryl from the corner of her eye. She's drawn to him in a way she can't explain. It's scary. but exciting at the same time. Soon Rick and Lori join them, and she finds she likes these people. They're easy to talk to and fun to be around.

Rick looks at his phone and curses. "Shit, Shane, we gotta go."

Shane groans, one thing he hates about working for the police is always being on call. Makes it hard to ever consume more than three beers a night. They say their goodbyes their women following in tow. Michonne just shakes her head and looks at Daryl.

"And then there were two."

He looks her over. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

'All five horizons revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn

Ohhh, and all I taught her-'

Daryl slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He sat up rubbing his face. Last night was incredible. He turned to his right, disappointed the bed was empty. He ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to the bathroom. He didn't have time to linger on her disappearance, he had work to do.

He stands under the hot water, basking in the pleasure of it.

_Daryl pulls her in his arms, dipping his head down capturing her lips with his in a searing kiss. Her slender fingers tread through his hair sending a shiver down his spine._

_He runs his hands across her back and slides them down to caress her backside giving it gentle squeezes eliciting a moan from her._

_He leads them to the bedroom, careful not to bump into anything. She kicks off her shoes, her fingers leaving his hair and moving down to his unbutton his shirt. His hands abandon her backside moving upward to pull at the strings of her top. Both shirts get thrown carelessly to the floor._

_He abandons her lips and starts attacking her neck. Licking, biting, kissing, sucking. He slowly makes his way down to were her neck and shoulder meets and starts sucking greedily. The feel of her. The taste of her. He can't get enough._

_She leans her head back, giving him better access. Moving her hands lower she begins unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. He slips his hands down her front, slipping his hands under her skirt caressing her thighs. He moves his hands slowly upward, gripping her backside without any restraint, a groan stumbling from his lips when he feels only flesh._

_Michonne pulls him down on the bed, his hardness pressing against her. He moves from her neck and sweeps her in a kiss. Tongues dance together as hands grope each other. He brings his hand up, cupping her breast, she arches her back moaning giving him a handful. He groans as her hand slips down the front of his jeans and she begins to stroke him. Painfully, he pulls away from her._

_He slides off her skirt, tossing it behind him. A breath lodges in his throat as he catches site of a lace thong and a matching strapless bar. Her bra quickly joining the heap of clothes on the makes quick work of his jeans, pushing them down to his ankles. He kicks them off along with his boxers._

_She lays there staring at him through lust filled eyes. Her eyes raking over his chiseled form. He was breathtaking. Enticing. And hers for the taking. She licks her lips as she gazes at him._

_He grins and crouches next to her, his hands pulling her thong down slowly before tossing it on the floor. He begins a trail of kisses up her thighs making his way upward. He deposits kissing along her stomach, noting the lotus flower inked into her skin, up to her breast before taking a perk nipple into his mouth. She moans her hand slipping down his chest until she moves lower grasping him in her hands. Daryl lets out a groan as she strokes him, slipping a hand down to her warmth and touches her gently._

_She gasp softly as he flicks his fingers across her sensitive nub before inserting one finger. Daryl smiled, happy that she was wet and ready for him, and continued sucking greedily from her breast. He pulled away from one breast to attend to the other, slipping in another finger._

_Michonne moaned gripping him a little tighter, her strokes increasing in pace. He lets out a breathy moan. He pulls his fingers out of her and moves away from her breast. His lips rejoin hers in hungry kiss as he thrust inside of her sending moans from both of their lips._

_"Daryl..." she cries, wrapping her legs around him as continues to plunge inside of her. She moves to meet his thrust eliciting a groan from him. Her back arches and she presses her head into the pillow. Her hands move to his back, her nails raking over the two demons on his back._

_"Oh fuck... Daryl..."_

_A lust filled haze descends on Daryl as he roughly thrust into her. His blue eyes darken as he watches her writhe in pleasure beneath him. He's never had a woman like this before, there was no fumbling, no awkwardness, no uneasiness. It was all comfortable. Normal. Like they had been fucking for years. He grips her waist tightly at the thought and increases his pace._

_Her nails dig into his back, but he's too far gone to care. He moves one hand up to her breast teasing, pinching her nipple. Michonne claws her nails down his back as her climax shakes her to the core, a pleasure induced scream ripping from her throat. He continues to thrust powerful insides of her, prolonging her climax. A fog settles in her mind, she lose all feeling of her body; the euphoric feeling overflowing._

_Daryl lets out an animalistic growl as he releases inside of her. The intensity of his climax sends stars before his eyes. He pants heavily as he waits for his vision to return to normal. She lays beneath him, her eyes glossed over._

_He lowers himself slowly, withdrawing from her and lays next to her. The only sound that could be heard is their heavy pants._

_"Goddamn." she mumbles._

_He looks at her serene expression and smirks._

_"Damn right."_

_She laughs and leans over, snuggling into his side._

As the water beat against him, he could still feel her hands caressing his scalp. Her skin pressed against his. Daryl groaned shaking those thoughts from his head. Great now he needed a cold shower.

He went about his daily routine.

Work. Home. Sleep.  
Work. Home. Sleep.

He hadn't seen her in about a week. After the second day, he wished he had gotten her number. Or had the nerve to call Andrea up and have her give it to him. But neither of those things had happened. Instead he immersed himself into work. Into working on his bike. He needed to do something to help decrease the building frustrations he was feeling.

Although he hadn't seen her in a week, the image of her was burned into his brain. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her writhing in pleasure under him, above him, in front of him. His mind frequently went back to that night in great detail. Every position. Ever location. He shook the thoughts from his head. If he kept this up, he'd drive himself crazy.

_That monster glowers over them._  
_Throwing her limp body against his_  
_He catches her, touching her cheek._  
_It's cold to the touch._  
_He shifts his eyes to the monster._  
_-_  
_The noise is deafening._  
_Darkness floods his vision._  
_A high pitched whine erupts in the air._  
_A blinding light fills his vision._

Daryl jerks awake taking a generous intake of air. He clenches his chest, his heart beats swiftly. He looks around his room. Same place. Nothing different. Missing walrus snores and a floozy, but that's to be expected with his new found crush. He rubs his hand across his face. Just a dream. Just a dream.

He breaths deeply before walking over to the bathroom. Once again he's doused in sweat. Once again he's trembling. He splashes water on his face trying to make sense of it all. It's just a stupid dream. Stupid dream. He shakes the thoughts away. And changes out of his shirt before getting back into bed. He wills himself to think about her. To think about their brief time together. Anything happy. Because he needs to sleep.

He was out of the house before his alarm could even sound. He couldn't stay there. He smirked at the astonished faces of his co-workers as they came on the site seeing him there. He wasn't the last man in, but he's never been the first. Well, there's a first time for everything.

**xXx**

Daryl leans back in the pool chair in his swim trunks watching as Rick barbeques. The smell of burgers fill the air and he chuckles as he watches Rick and Shane argue over the meat. A few of their police buddies are littered across the backyard. Glenn walks over to Daryl handing him another beer. Daryl smirks, poor rookie Rick probably invited him over because he liked the kid, his fellow officers though probably enjoyed the prospect of a newbie that they could boss around.

Lori laid out more condiments and refreshments. He rolls her eyes at her attempt to be nice to some of the officers. He knows how much she dislikes Rick's friends when they've been drinking.

He seen a birds nest of blonde hair and grinned. Somehow, Andrea had slipped in unnoticed. She weaved her way over to Shane, wrapping her arms around his bare torso effectively distracting him from his argument with Rick. He found himself looking around more fervently to see if she had brought her almond eyed companion with her.

"Here," she whispered softly in his ear holding a beer in front of his chest. "You look like you're done with that one."

Daryl turned and looked at her, his eyes sweeping across her lithe form in a simple summer dress. She smiles at him, her eyes having that familiar glint.

"It's been a while."

"Unfortunately."

She raises an eyebrow at his words before tilting her head. "Well, I didn't think you wanted to talk."

"Why would yew think that?"

"You didn't call." she states nonchalantly.

His brow crease in confusion. "I don't have yer number, yet."

She arches an eyebrow. "I left it for you."

Daryl frowns shaking his head. "Didn't git it."

She snorts. "Maybe if you'd clean that death trap of an apartment."

"Or yew can give it to me now," he suggest, "Maybe join me again later in my death trap for dinner."

"I don't know, I was told I needed a few drinks in me to talk to you." Michonne grins, " God knows what I'll need to go on a date with you,"

"Let's find out."

"Let's."

'So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters.'

A guitar rift spills in the air before it ceases.

'That was Metallica with No-'

Daryl slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and she snuggled deeper into the covers. He slipped out of bed, giving his sleeping companion a small smile before he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he found the bed empty. He snorted and walked to the kitchen where he found Michonne in one of his shirts making coffee. He walked up behind her and pulled her into his chest. She giggled as his peach fuzz tickled her cheek.

"Don't you have somewhere to be."

"I'm there already."

She scoffed and pushed him off playfully. "Go to work, I'll be here when you get back."

He leaned down and kissed her nose. "Yew better be."

Daryl kissed her again before heading out the door. Michonne smiled as she watched him leave. She walked over to the stack of papers on the table and began sorting through them. She sits Indian style on the couch reading through them.

Her head snaps up at the feeling of being watched. She looked around before shaking her head. Daryl's apartment made her feel weird sometimes. Like someone was watching her ever move. Sometimes she hated being here by herself. She shook those thoughts from her head as she walked over to the bedroom to retrieve her laptop. She needed to get some work done today.

Daryl whistled as he worked. It had been three months already. It was like they were in sync. They had their arguments like any other couple. But they never stayed mad for long. Being at each others throats always left him feeling like he was missing apart of himself. He scoffed at the thought. Too mushy. But he had never felt as intensely about anyone like he was about her. He didn't think it was possible to feel that crazy about a person.

Not to mention the sex. Every time was as intense as the first, maybe more so. He didn't think it was possible. But something about that little minx always left him wondering and wanting more.

Merle noticed the smile on his brother's face and grinned. That thing had been plastered on his face for months now. He wondered what had crawled it's way into his baby brother's heart.

Daryl packed up the truck after saying his goodbyes, he was eager to get home. Merle sauntered over and leaned against the side of the truck.

"So what did yew score?"

Daryl grinned at his brother. "Big game."

"Ah, drugs or pussy?"

Daryl's smile faltered. "A girl."

Merle watched his brother's reaction and arched an eyebrow, surely. Holy shit. His baby brother had a girlfriend.

"When do I get ta meet her?"

Daryl smirked, "She's at the house now."

Merle eyes almost ran from his head in shock, a live-in girlfriend. That's definitely new. The Dixon brother's road in Daryl's truck to his apartment. Usually, this was when they'd be going to get a drink and pick up some chicks. But not now. Not for a while. Now Merle was going to meet the woman that had enchanted his little brother. Hopefully, she was up to par.

Daryl opened the front door letting Merle in, "Chonne?"

"Kitchen."

Merle eyes creased in thought. That name. He had heard it before. He racked his brain trying to remember.

Michonne comes out of the kitchen still in one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Daryl walks over to her pulling her in an embrace and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Get anything done today?"

She scoffs in mock anger, "I'll have you know, Mr. Dixon I got plenty done around here."

Daryl chuckles, loosening his grip on her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Michonne notices for the first time that there's someone with Daryl. She blushes a bit at her state of dress and smacks his chest, "Could've warned me."

Daryl just grins and turns his attention to his brother.

"Chonne, this is my brother -Me"

"Merle Dixon." she says deadpanned.

Merle snaps his fingers, "That's right yer that lawyer bitch that works with Blondie."

Daryl groans in frustration at his brother word usage. "Merl-"

"And you're the redneck asshole that got off lucky."

Daryl was taken back at the bite in her tone.

Merle chuckled, "Calm down there suga."

"Merle.." Daryl groaned out. "So yew two know each other."

Michonne folded her arms across her chest. "He was the defendant in one of the cases I helped Andrea on."

"Black Beauty here ensured that I got a lower sentence."

"Against my better judgement."

"Pshh what happened to the sparks between us gorgeous."

"Sparks, sparks!" Michonne threw her hands up in frustration, "Are you always this ridiculous, how does you hitting my car give us sparks?"

Daryl slapped his forehead. So the crazy bastard that decided it would be a good idea to hit her and leave her a nice note telling her she should learn to park was his brother. Why was his luck so shitty.

"Have you learnt to park yet?"

"Have I learned to..." Michonne clenched her jaw in anger. " You hit my car because you were mad at me for not getting you a sentence that you thought you deserved! Andrea already told me!"

"Hey I didn't do shit, yew get paid all that money to do yer job, maybe yew should do it!"

"Hey!" Daryl cried stepping between them, he could see Michonne about to explode and his brother was no better. "Cut it out. Damn am I the only one zen around here?"

"Sorry there baby brotha, nice to meet you again Michonne."

"Yeah, you too." she said rolling her eyes. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Well I've never been known to turn down some grub."

"I'll try not to poison it. Promise."

Michonne kisses Daryl's cheek and walks back to the kitchen. Of all the men in the world. Of all the Dixons in Georgia. He had to be related to that one.

Daryl smiled at her retreating figure and then looked back at Merle.

"What the hell Merle!"

"What?"

"Yew could've used some tactiful words."

"Just stating it like it is. Don't get close to that broad brotha, she ain't no good."

"How tha hell do yew know that. Yew don't even know her outside of her job."

"That's all I need to know. If she can't even do that right tha-"

Daryl cut him off, "She can do her job. If yew had a problem with yer sentence yew should've talked to Andrea about it not harass the fuck out of someone who was just helping."

Merle looks at him astonished before shaking his head, "Wow, little brotha, can you breath with that fuckin chain around yer neck?"

"What?"

"Does she pull yew around on a little leash?"

"Merle you don't-"

"Don't I though? Since when have yew picked pussy over family Daryl. But hey I guess if I was getting it on the regular than I'd choose a woman over yew too."

Daryl grimaced at the look Merle was giving him. Had he gotten that bad. Was it really wrong to call Merle out on his actions just because Michonne was his girlfriend now. Daryl rubbed his hand down his face.

"It ain't like that Merle."

Merle knit his brows together in confusion, "Then what is it like?"

Daryl exhaled loudly and shook his head. "Nothing, yew want a beer?"

Merle took a seat on the couch getting comfortable. "Yew know it little brotha."

Daryl walked in the kitchen and walked over to her kissing the side of her neck. "Sorry bout that?"

Michonne continued cutting the onion. "Which part? Your brother's inherent assholishness? Or picking pussy over family?"

Daryl groaned slipping his arms around her waist, "'Chonne, it's not like that."

She shrugged him off and continued cutting, "Your brother's waiting on you Daryl."

Daryl sighed and grabbed some beers from the fridge walking out of the kitchen, they'd talk more when Merle was gone.

Michonne sat the knife down and wiped the tears from her eyes. Tears that couldn't be blamed on an onion.

_He screamed as another blow landed on her broken form._  
_Bodies were littered across the room._  
_Blood was splattered everywhere._  
_They were saved for last._  
_He looks into her eyes one last time before the bullet tears through her flesh._  
_-_  
_That monster glowers over them._  
_Throwing her limp body against his_  
_He catches her, touching her cheek._  
_It's cold to the touch._  
_He shifts his eyes to the monster._  
_-_  
_The noise is deafening._  
_Darkness floods his vision._  
_A high pitched whine erupts in the air._  
_A blinding light fills his vision._

"No!" Daryl screams as he's jarred out of his sleep. He looks around frantically. Same walls. Same place. He feels along the bed searching for her body. He frown deepens when he can't find her. Where is she? Where the fuck is she. He inhales deeply. Calm down. He needs to calm down. He staggers from the bed walking to the bathroom. He splashes water on his face. Get it together. He needs to get it together.

He breaths in deeply and calms his thudding heart. He leans his head against the mirror. Why was that dream still there. Still haunting him. He groaned and left the bathroom walking over to the bed. She wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there. He hadn't spoken to her since their fight.

Fight. Right. More like a volatile beating with words. She had called him a coward. A jerk. An asshole. Somehow he was able to bring out the more colorful vocabulary of her. Instead of apologizing and trying to fix things he just yelled back at her. Less tactful words being used when addressing a female. It all ended with her packing her stuff up and leaving. Even in the wake of her departure he failed to reconcile.

He runs his hands through his hair before grabbing the phone. He has to know she's okay. To hear her voice. He dials those numbers that have been sailing across his mind for the past two days. He waits patiently for her to answer.

"ehulo," a groggy voice answers.

"Chonne?"

"Daryl" she mumbles waking up slightly. "do you know what time it is?"

"Late or early depending on how yew feel."

She groans and he can hear her shuffling around, "what's going on?"

"I.. er.. wanted to see how you were."

"Daryl? Really? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"No. I just... needed to hear yer voice." he murmurs, "To know yer okay."

"Daryl, what's wrong?"

"It's stupid,"

"Daryl.." she groans and attempts to sound threatening, "Don't make me come over there."

"Will yew?" he whispers.

She goes silent. They haven't talked for days and now he wanted her to come over. She chewed her lower lip debating. Debating with her head and her heart. Her head says that if he can't even apologize then let him stew in his own filth. But the heart, the heart weeps because he sounds so despondent. She sighs. She loves him. She hates to see him hurting.

"I'll be there in five." She hangs up and slips out of bed grabbing her keys and bolting out the door.

Daryl sits on the couch, his knee bouncing in anticipation. He had gotten off the phone with her twenty minutes ago. She didn't stay that far. What if something happened. What if she got hurt. What if she decided not to come. He looked at the phone, willing it to ring. She'll call and say she decided not to come. She would.

A knock pulls him from his thoughts. He bolts over to the door almost ripping it from the hinges as he opens it. Michonne smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry.. had to get gas."

A nervous laugh escapes him as he pulls her into a tight embrace, worry melting off him like ice in the blazing sun. She smiled and hugged him back with equal fervor. He releases her and pulls her into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She takes a seat on the couch folding her legs under her. He seat a little ways away from her looking her over. He can feel the blood pumping to his groin as his eyes surveys her clothing, or lack there of. Michonne felt herself blush under his gaze. She had just came here straight out of bed. He had to have expected she wouldn't be wearing much.

Daryl ran his hand along her arm. "I missed yew."

She smiled softly, "I missed you too."

He slides closer to her pulling her lithe frame in his lap.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

He dips his head and catches his lips with hers. She smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulls away slowly and tilts her head. "Now what's wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep."

She scoffed and slapped the back of his head. "You dragged me over here for that?"

"No one dragged yew!"

"Might as well have," she mumbled.

Daryl kissed her head and sighed. "I had a bad dream."

Michonne placed her head in the crook of his neck so he couldn't see her snickering. He pinched her backside when he felt the convulsions of her body.

"Jerk."

"Sweetie, we all have bad dreams. What was so horrible about it."

"I lost yew."

Michonne shakes her head and kisses his neck. "You'll never lose me."

"Even if I'm a chicken shit redneck?"

"Even then. Me and my psychobitchiness will be here."

Daryl kisses her temple. "My own little spitfire."

Michonne nods, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat letting it lull her to sleep. His eye lids are getting heavier by the minute as he watches her sleep. All these bad dreams only happened when he was without her. Maybe that's fates way of letting him know something.

'Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?

The sound of an increasing tempo filled the air before a guitar riff replaced it. Soon the air was pierced with a wailing voice.

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul  
Ther-'

Michonne slams her hand down on the off button and shoots daggers at Daryl sleeping form. Sometimes she hated the station he woke up to. She slides out of bed and walks over to the bathroom. Unlike Mr. Lazy Bones she had to go to work today.

Michonne stood sat next to Andrea as the District Attorney stood around them all. He's stepping down. Believes he's gotten too old. Believes that the firm needs to be ran in more capable hands. It sounds like madness. Michonne keeps a stoic expression, but in her head her mind is churning thoughts a mile a minute. Andrea wears her emotions on her sleeve and she frowns continuously shaking her head at his words.

A man she's never seen before comes forth. He gives them a boyish grin.

"My name is Philip Blake, and I'll be taking over."

Talks to them about change. About making sure they're catering to the people. Most of the staff is swept in by his boyish charms and charisma. But the instant his eyes lock on Michonne she feels her stomach churn. Bile rises in her throat. There is something seriously wrong with this man.

The DA smiles at the group, happy that they've taken to his successor well.

Michonne wants nothing more but to crawl back in bed with Daryl. The meeting ends unceremoniously and the girls walk back to their section, Andrea gushing about the new attorney. Michonne just rolled her eyes and attempted to get some work done.

"Meesh, are you listening to me?"

"Nope."

Andrea blows some hair from her face and then grins. "Too busy thinking about about a certain country boy."

Michonne ignores her, trying to keep herself from grinning. Things with her and Daryl had been going great. Six months now. The little hiccup about Merle hadn't done any significant damage to their relationship. Hell last month her and Merle actually had a decent conversation that didn't end in childish name calling.

The only real problem seemed to be the living situation. She was paying rent at her place, but spent a majority of her time at Daryl's. He hadn't said anything about moving in, and neither had she. She worried that moving in together might bring unwanted tension. Besides, they hadn't been together that long. They hadn't even said those three little words yet.

She shakes those thoughts from her head and focuses on the documents. Not going to get any work done thinking about that man.

**xXx**

Michonne lays on the couch snuggled into Daryl's torso her gaze fixated on the television. Daryl makes circles on her arm unconsciously as he watches. He's content just being here with her like this. These last couple of days had been hard on her due to the DA's transition to retirement and some guys transition into the new position. He hated the thought of her working all hours of the night because some idiot didn't know how to do his job.

His hand moved from her arm over to her side. Sliding up further slowly.

"Daryl.."

"Hmm?"

"Wandering hands"

He grins and rubs his thumbs against the underside of her breast. "Bad hands, bad"

She laughs and pulls his hand away, "We can watch something else."

"No, no, I love watching singing cats."

She elbows him and snorts. "Just mad you can't dance like that."

"Pssh, whatever. I put Elvis to shame."

She turns over wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm not talking about gyrating hips."

"You like those hips."

"Eh, they're okay."

Daryl scoffs in mock frustration, "Just okay?"

Michonne kisses his nose and smiles. "Yup."

Daryl lets out a throaty chuckle. "I love you."

Her eyes widen in shock before she kisses him fiercely. He smiles into the kiss and kisses her back with equal intensity. She pulls away slowly and grins.

"I love you too."

"Yew better."

"Took you long enough."

"Yew have no idea."

_They came together at the end of the world._  
_Fragmented once, but now a whole._  
_Brown met blue in hatred at first;months later brown met blue in love._  
_He held her tenderly before they headed into battle, promising to tell her how he felt once they had won._  
_She nodded kissing him gently. "I'll be waiting."_  
_-_  
_He screamed as another blow landed on her broken form._  
_Bodies were littered across the room._  
_Blood was splattered everywhere._  
_They were saved for last._  
_He looks into her eyes one last time before the bullet tears through her flesh._  
_-_  
_That monster glowers over them._  
_Throwing her limp body against his_  
_He catches her, touching her cheek._  
_It's cold to the touch._  
_He shifts his eyes to the monster._  
_-_  
_Rage flooded his senses as he held her._  
_He couldn't keep his promise now._  
_The monster smirked raising the gun to his temple._  
_He clenches her tightly, calming waiting for his fate._  
_The monster pulls the trigger._  
_-_  
_The noise is deafening._  
_Darkness floods his vision._  
_A high pitched whine erupts in the air._  
_A blinding light fills his vision._

Daryl opens his eyes slowly as the sunlight fills his vision. He groans and turns away from the displeasing light. A slender body snuggled closer to him. He draped an arm across her waist and pulled her closer to him. He opened his eyed and gazed at his sleeping companion. Michonne peeked an eye at him and smiled. He leans closer and captures her lips in a kiss.

~Fin

**A/N: This came to me the other night while I was sleeping. Half inspired by Coldplay's Twisted Logic (the title is the name of a song, I know I'm lame.) I think I needed a break from Chemistry of Our Memories. The next chapter is getting out of control and may need to be split. Whateves. I'm hoping to get it out in a few days. Split or not.**

**Did you catch the line from the show? Kudos to you if you did!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the lack of editing. Please review and lemme know what you guys think. If not then I'm just happy you read.**

**Guest appearance of songs (in orders of appearance):**  
**White Stripes - Seven Nation Army**  
**Pearl Jam - Black**  
**Metallica - Nothing Else Matters**  
**Led Zeppelin - Stairway To Heaven**


End file.
